


I'm sorry

by irontallica666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book of the Damned, Episode: s10e21 Dark Dynasty, Mark of Cain, Not Really Character Death, SPN - Freeform, i'm still wishing she isnt dead tbh, queen of moons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontallica666/pseuds/irontallica666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HUGE SPOILER FOR 10x21 DARK DYNASTY <br/>Charlie is in a motel room, and when she finally has found a match for the codex, someone comes at the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

_I’m sorry,_ Charlie thought when she escaped the bunker. She knew it was the absolute wrong thing to do, but if she had to sit there with that _Rowena_ one second longer, she was going to lose her mind. However Cas was getting her somewhere else, she’d come back and right now, Charlie just needed some time alone.

She got out pretty quick, seen as Cas was gone, and Sam and Dean weren’t paying attention either. As soon as she slipped outside, she breathed in the fresh air of the night sky, and then started running.

Thanks to the tiny bit of money she had with her, she could rent a cheap motel room. It wasn’t the best but at least she was alone. She sat down and shook her head, rain flowing around.

“Alright, let’s hack this bitch,” she said to herself and started working.

She tried a few times, but again, she didn’t get a match.

 _I’m sorry,_ she thought. _I’m sorry I can’t even hack a code, I can’t even help saving Dean’s life._

“No,” she then told herself. “You can _do_ this. Remember that time back at work, when you used to be normal? You did that, and you bro-fisted a miniature version of yourself. Now, you can bro-fist Sam when you hack this. You can _do_ this.”

It seemed to work, because after another failure, she finally got a match. That’s when she heard loud banging on the door.

“I know you’re here,” someone said.

She took her laptop as quick as she could and ran to the bathroom to hide. She called Sam while uploading the file with the match.

“Charlie? Where are you?” Sam said.

“I’m in a motel, the- the Blackbird,” she quickly said. “Sam, someone is here. They think I have the book!”

“If you have the book, give it to them,” Sam said immediately.

“Charlie has the damned _book of the damned?!”_ she heard Dean vaguely say.

 _I’m sorry,_ she thought. _I’m sorry we had to hide this from you,_

“No, I don’t _have_ it, I just have the notes,” she replied.

“Then give them your notes, Charlie, give them whatever the hell they want!”

“Charlie I don’t know _whatever_ the hell is going on, but you need to listen to me. Give _whoever_ that is, _whatever_ they want, you understand?” Dean was on the phone now.

The door opened, and whoever was out there was now walking inside.

_“Charlie!”_

The file was uploading.

“I can’t do that, Dean,” she replied. _I’m sorry,_ she added in her head.

The person inside was now going through her bag. The file was halfway done.

Finally, the file uploaded. She quickly pressed ‘send message’, and then held her laptop above her head. _I’m sorry,_ she thought and smashed the laptop on the sink.

The bathroom door opened, and a man walked inside, one arm and one bloody stump. “You’re gonna give me what’s mine,” he said. “Mine, and my family’s.”

She held out the blade she took, she knew it probably wasn’t gonna work, but it helped her to gain even some confidence. Sadly, the man only looked at the blade and laughed. “That’s not gonna work, honey. Now give me the damned book.”

“I don’t have it,” she replied, still holding the knife.

Suddenly, the man was close, and held her with his one hand. “Well, then I’ll just have to look around,” he said. His eye spotted the broken laptop and he frowned.

“You broke it,” he simply said. “You’re gonna tell me where the book is, _now!”_

“No,” she said. _I’m sorry,_ she thought. _I’m sorry I got you two in such danger._

Then, there was a sharp pain in her stomach, and blood was flowing out. She stumbled backwards, but the man took her and threw her into the bathtub. “That’s a shame,” he only said.

More pain.

 _I’m sorry,_ she kept thinking. _I’m so sorry._

 _I’m sorry,_ was the last thing she thought before everything went black.

 

_I’m sorry_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK A Y THIS WAS REAL SAD I AM SORR Y I CRIED WHILE WRITING THS IS NOT OKAY
> 
> Also, Feel free to check my Tumblr irontallica666 any time for more fics, drabbles and SPN posts :)


End file.
